


How To Woo A Living Legend (by Anthony Stark)

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Steve Rogers, Gay Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Stony - Freeform, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Past the fight against the Chitauri, Tony finally finds the courage to act on his long-harbored feelings for a certain Captain. But he never, ever would have expected that the “Tactical Genius of the Century” could be this blind in regards to Tony’s attempts.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	How To Woo A Living Legend (by Anthony Stark)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stevetonyedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetonyedits/gifts).



> written for Stony Loves Steve and starksnarkrogers. Set after “The Avengers”, with everyone living at the Tower. Enjoy!

As much as it pained him to do so, Tony had to admit something (even just to his bots and himself) - he had a problem.

Which was, basically, not really a surprise, considering his life so far.

But, and that was a really big but, it was one where there was no mathematical solution for it, and Tony doubted that even all his technical genius would be much help for it.

Cause how on Earth do you get another human to realize you have feelings beyond friendship for him?

What made things somewhat worse, at least from Tony’s POV, was the fact that he never, ever would live it down if he would mention anything to Rhodey. Not that his longtime friend would laugh at him or call him stupid or something like that - that wasn’t Rhodey at all. No, but he would definitely tell Pepper about it, and with that, Natasha would hear about it, and by the end of the day, even Thor up on Asgard would know all about it.

And, surprise surprise, even the man who was, like, born to be in the limelight had things he didn’t want to be out there for all to know.

Having more than a crush on Captain America was one of those things.

Sure, they had their differences, but what Steve didn’t know was that this was, in some wicked way, Tony’s MO for flirting (or basically handling other people). It was his way to see the other one’s limits, to get the proverbial hook in, to make his way to the “real” person.

So why was it so hard to crack the Cap?

At first, Tony thought it was about Steve’s upbringing in a time where not only food and everything else was scarce, but also where homosexuality was considered a sin and only brought despair or even death to those brave enough to come out.

But that topic was off the table the moment JARVIS had a flux and shared some of Steve’s recent internet searches with Tony (who not only fixed the flux, but also cleared out Steve’s internet history and cookies for that matter).

According to these searches, Steve was more than a bit interested in the history of the LGBTQ+ community, had ordered several books about that topic, marked down some events he wanted to participate (unless the world needed saving, once again), and other things that told Tony that it was more than catching up on history.

What finally sealed the deal, though, was right at the bottom of the list - porn. And not just your garden variety of it, but a broad range of “topics” instead. Something that Tony never would have associated with the good Cap, but then again, there was a regular guy behind the legend, and like everyone else, he had needs to tend to.

And for some reason, it made Tony proud that Steve relied on the new technologies to do so, not on throwing himself out and into the wild dating scene.

*********************

In the weeks following that “incident”, Tony began to let some his own books and other media about that theme lying around where everyone could see them.

Sure, both Clint and Bruce gave him first quizzical, then encouraging smiles for it, while Nat only had an all-knowing smirk on her face whenever she found something.

The only one who never, ever gave any sign of anything about it was Steve.

And slowly but steady, Tony was nearing an unfamiliar edge into an even more unfamiliar abyss.

Alone in his workshop, usually in the wee hours of a day, his mind, fueled solely by coffee, came up with the wildest ideas, but as soon as they were at the front of said mind, Tony crushed them. Creating a scandal maybe might fit his character, but wouldn’t bring him closer to his real goal in any way.

No, what he needed was a better “attack” plan.

*********************

Which he got at last when the team was called to assist the local law enforcement in Northern California where some cops, more or less, stumbled over several crates with Chitauri technology.

While the threat to national, or better, global security was elimnated in the almost literal blink of an eye, being near to San Francisco gave Tony an idea.

“Hey, Cap,” he began after their debriefing, “would you fancy to have dinner with me?”

“You know, Tony, that you don’t have to ask,” Steve replied in his most innocent voice.

“I know, but usually that means just you and me and my bots down in my workshop.” Steve gave him a smile. “But since we’re close to San Francisco, I reckoned you might like a special treat.”

“Anything specific on your mind, Shellhead?” Steve teased.

“Yup, but telling you know would only spoil the surprise,” Tony returned with a smile of his own. “Dress nice, and I’ll pick you up from your hotel room at 1900 sharp.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Steve fired back, and before he headed out of the room, gave Tony a sloppy salute.

Good grief, Tony thought, did that man even know what he was doing to Tony with things like that? Apparently not.

*********************

The evening came, and for the first time in a long time, Tony was looking forward to spend it in public.

Finishing his outfit with one of his personal favorite watches, he realized that this was the first time ever he would take someone to the little restaurant near the harbor. The owners were, more or less, family by now, since Howard and Maria were regulars for many years.

Leaving his room, Tony was only momentarily surprised to see Happy standing there.

“Hey Boss, Miss Potts sent me up here with the Bentley, stating that you should have a proper car for going out.”

“How thoughtful of her,” Tony murmured while making a mental note that he, once again, had to find something special to thank his CEO (and lifesaver on a regular basis).

“Alright, Happy, you wait downstairs with the car, I’ll be down with my guest in a few.”

And before his longtime bodyguard/driver/confidante could come up with any kind of reply, Tony was down the hallway to Steve’s room.

*********************

Where he almost got a heart attack when the other man opened the room, mostly due to the outfit Steve had chosen to wear.

Dark blue, almost black slacks, a skyblue shirt that did wonders to his blue eyes, and a navy blue sweater that hugged both Steve’s impressive biceps AND his pecs.

Tony had to swallow several times before he could speak, otherwise he might have drooled on the good Cap.

“Looking mighty fine, my Captain,” he finally got out, which in turn caused Steve to blush a lovely shade of red.

“If you say so, Tony,” he gave back, “you have to thank Nat for it. She came up with the outfit. I… I wouldn’t have known what’s good to wear these days.”

“You good to head out, Capsicle?”

“Ready as I’m ever gonna be.”

*********************

The ride over to the harbor was a short and smooth one, mostly due to Happy’s driving skills. Once there, both Steve and Tony were greeted by the owners of the restaurant like old friends and immediately led over to a secluded area of the main room, which overlooked the whole San Francisco Bay.

“Gosh, Tony, you really know the best places,” Steve exclaimed, his blue eyes transfixed on the panorama in front of him.

“Actually, my old man discovered this jaunt when he and my mom were first dating,” Tony explained while pulling out a chair for Steve.

“And Anthony came up here quite a lot over the years,” the owner threw in, “but this is the first time he brought someone along.”

“Really?” Steve asked while accepting the menu, his eyes going back and fro between Tony and the owner.

“Really,” the man gave back before heading over to the public area.

*********************

After their dinner, Steve and Tony took a stroll along the coast, and for once, not a single person gave them more than a cursory glance.

Which Tony was more than grateful for it. The last thing they needed now were enthusiastic fans.

“So,” Steve suddenly began, turning slightly to look into Tony’s eyes.

“So,” Tony gave back with a what he hoped was a dazzling smile.

“Why do I get the impression that this evening is supposed to be more than just a dinner of two friends and colleagues?”

“Because,” Tony replied while stepping up to the other man, invading Steve’s personal space, “you are the tactical mind of the century, Cap. And because you’re too smart to be fooled.”

“Really?”

“Really, and mostly because I was hoping that you might have the same feelings that I have about you.”

“You mean feelings that go deeper than friendship?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Anyone ever told you you’re a lucky guy, Stark?”

“Maybe, but why?”

“Because I happen to feel the same, Tony.”

And before Tony could say anything in return, Steve hauled him flush to his own body and kissed the inventor with all his might.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
